Fate of a New Adventure
by KingBeasta
Summary: After the defeat of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Naruto, Menma, and Naruko Fight Sasuke for the last time after they kill Sasuke they get transported to a new world. Naruto, Menma, and Naruko find themselves lost in this new world and can't help but to get involved. Naruto x Kari Naruko x Davis Menma x Mimi Naruto - Wizardmon Menma - Demidevimon Naruko - Blackgatomon
1. Chapter 1

Fate of a New Adventure

 **Summary**

After the defeat of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Naruto, Menma, and Naruko Fight Sasuke for the last time after they kill Sasuke they get transported to a new world. Naruto, Menma, and Naruko find themselves lost in this new world and can't help but to get involved.

Naruto x Kari

Naruko x Davis

Menma x Mimi

Naruto - Wizardmon

Menma - Demidevimon

Naruko - Blackgatomon

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

Sasuke turns to the Bijuu with both Sharingan and Rinnegan active "I will destroy you as well when the time comes. You will be put under me... Also.. Tailed Beasts! " declared Sasuke Naruto, Menma, and Naruko glare at Sasuke who sounds just like Madara Uchiha.

Kurama glares down at the last Uchiha " **What did you say, brat**! " roared Kurama.

Naruto, Menma, and Naruko narrows their eyes as they watched Sasuke seal each of the Bijuu in a minimum size moon. Kakashi narrows his eyes in suspension "dammit I'm out of chakra! Not only that but that perfect Susanoo was only a one time thing. " thought Kakashi.

( _A/N: Naruto looks like his tale of a gutsy ninja outfit and appearance, Menma is wearing his road to ninja clothes but underneath the cloak he's wearing a sleeveless black shirt that has the Uzumaki symbol on the back he has blonde hair and wears a purple leaf head band, and Naruko wears a orange jumpsuit but has shorts on under her shorts she wears the same leggings shoes that Konan wears_ )

Kurama looks down at his jailers " **Naruto, Naruko, Menma help me.** " pleaded Kurama as he sealed away by Sasuke's Rinnegan.

Sakura looks in shock at watching Sasuke trapped the Bijuu that had helped them in the war "All I could do was just sit here and cry. It's disgraceful, really! I couldn't be there for you when you needed help...or even stop you from going down that path. But I still loved you! I never thought you'd turn out this way! I... I know there's nothing much I can do to stop this... " yelled Sakura.

Naruko narrows her eyes at Sakura as her pinknette comrade pours her heart out to Sasuke "Sakura I don't know what you're planning but it's not going to work. Uchiha-teme was never the person you believed he was he was and always was a cold and selfish person you might have had a chance with Naruto-ani or Menma-ani. But Naruto-ani is going out with Samui and Menma-ani is going out with Kurotsuchi. Uchiha-teme has never once treated you special my Gaara-kun actually treats me good I almost feel sorry for you well I would if you weren't such a bitch. " thought Naruko.

Sakura then begins to think back to the time where Sasuke actually have her a nice compliment "I'm sure we'd be able to go back to those days...if we're together again... If I still have a place in that heart of your, even if it's just a little...but Sasuke-kun but.. " cried Sakura.

Sasuke turns to Sakura withstand cold expression and has a small smile on his face "you're...such an annoyance. " said Sasuke he then raises his hand and fires a a black flame spear the spear goes right through Sakura's heart " Blaze Release : Needle Sparrow Guidance ( **Enton: Nīdorusupairogaidansu** ) I won't let anyone get in my way that includes you Sakura. " said Sasuke in an emotionless tone.

Sakura with tears running down her face and blood coming from her mouth looks on in shock "b-but...Sasuke-kun why? " asked Sakura.

"Because I don't want anyone getting in my way of revolution but...I should've killed you along time ago and do you want to know something I never loved you I never even liked you Sakura I always saw as a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi but now you're just a pathetic woman well a dead corpse. " said Sasuke with a dark grin Sakura just let out a fearsome scream as numerous of Amaterasu blades pierced through her body Sakura then falls to the ground with the look of death on her.

Naruto, Menma , Naruko, and Kakashi looked on in shock Naruto glares at Sasuke with hatred "Sasuke-teme you bastard how could you kill her after all the shit you've done she was the one that stood by you she even tried protecting you when you joined the Akatsuki and kidnapped Killer Bee. But this is how you repay her you fucking...traitor! " yelled Naruto.

Menma also glares at Sasuke "why am I not surprised you betrayed us. You're no better than Danzo." said Menma in a cold tone.

Sasuke turns to Menma staring into his blue eyes with his own Sharingan and Rinnegan "don't ever compare me to that man Menma. I am nothing like him! " said Sasuke in a threatening tone.

Menma just glares back "is that so Uchiha I mean you will betray anyone just to get your way you even want to destroy the other villages and making Konoha into your own image. " said Menma.

Naruko wipes away her tears she then glanced to her blonde siblings "enough talk. I'm pretty sure we are all bored talking " said Naruko in a cold tone.

Naruto nods head "I agree let's settled this Sasuke-teme once and for all ya'know. " said Naruto Sasuke then leaves and heads to the proper fighting ground Naruto then turns to the Bijuu "don't worry I'll save you all you ." said Naruto he then turns to Kakashi who's holding the deceased Sakura in his arms "Kakashi-sensei protect her body. " said Naruto Kakashi nods his head "alright let's go. " said Naruto the three Uzumaki siblings then take off.

As they run to the Valley of End the their can't help but to think about their precious person "Samui-chan please be safe. Hmm, if you were here you'll probably say that too me huh. " thought Naruto as he wiped the tears away.

Menma nods his head " Hai! " said Menma following his brother "Kurotsuchi you better be okay alright. I don't want to see even more hurt its worse than Madara killed the Geezer-kage but when Obito had killed her dad I really hope she's holding up she's a strong woman. " thought Menma.

Naruko nods her head "right let's do it!" yelled Naruko "Gaara-kun my brothers and I were able to save you. But it seems like what you said was true about Sasuke he truly has fallen into darkness." thought Naruko as they arrive Naruko narrows her cerulean eyes "so, we're back here at the Valley of End. " said Naruko as she, Naruto and Menma stand on the statue of Hashirama while Sasuke stands on Madara.

Yang Kurama couldn't help himself but to scoffed " **that boy's chakra is truly as dark as Madara Uchiha it almost feels like a repeat.** " said Yang Kurama but neither of the triplets disagreed with the Bijuu since they can feel how dark his chakra is.

"Yes, this is the fitting place for the final fight and the beginning of my revolution. " said Sasuke in a cold tone.

Menma glares at Sasuke "this won't end like last time. " said Menma.

The Uchiha nods his head "yes but this time it will be different. " grinned Sasuke.

Naruto nods his head "correct this time we will be the ones standing. " said Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head negatively "wrong on the contrary you'll all be dead followed by the kages. " said Sasuke.

"You really are arrogant in believing that. We actually have something to protect unlike you Uchiha !" yelled Menma he still remembers the first time he and Naruto fought Sasuke.

 **Flashback**

While Naruto and Menma fought against Sasuke Naruko was on a mission with her sensei Kō and teammates Yakumo Kurama and Nakimaru Nara are on a mission so they weren't able to come on the mission which had left Naruto and Menma to fight against Sasuke.

Menma backflips in the air while in the air he makes a quick Kage no Bushin and has the clone throw him at Sasuke "Fire Release : Multi Connected Fire Petals ( **Katon: Maruchi setsuzoku kasai no hanabira** )! " yelled Menma firing down at Sasuke with a smoke screen Naruto charges in both Naruto and Menma punch him in the face breaking his nose and cracking his skull in the process Naruto uppercuts Sasuke in the face Naruto grabs hold on the back of Menma's shirt and launched him at Sasuke.

Menma heads hit Sasuke in chin but not wanting Sasuke to get the chance to do anything he throws Sasuke down to his brother Naruto jumps at Sasuke raising his right palm "Wind Releae: Vacuum Air Palm ( **Futon: Shinkū eāpāmu** ) your coming back with us Sasuke-teme! " yelled Naruto hitting Sasuke in the chest causing him to be launched back.

Sasuke wipes blood from his mouth and stares at Naruto and Menma who are in their two tailed kyuubi cloak with the curse mark over his skin he shook his head negatively "no your not. I won't let anyone get in my way including you to idiots." said Sasuke.

Naruto narrows his eyes "then let's see what you got great Uchiha! " yelled Naruto.

"Fine have it your way baka. " said Sasuke he then performed his chidori as the lightning crackles he stares at the two siblings in hate.

Sasuke then charges at the two "so it must be that jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught Sasuke-teme. Damned that lazy bastard! " growled Naruto but as Sasuke gets closer he looks on in shock as he charges at Menma he honestly thought he'll go for him first.

Menma looks on in shock "shit I don't have enough time to make the rasengan I guess i'm going with plan B. Fire Release: Dragon Heart ( **Katon: Doragonhāto** )." said Menma his hand is then encased in flames the fire then takes shape into a dragon head Menma charges at Sasuke as the two meet Sasuke shifted sides instead of running to meet with Menma's jutsu he meets Menma's other arm. Sasuke then runs his hand through Menma's shoulder and to his chest which nearly had cut Menma's whole right arm the last time he remembers is the sound of chirping birds.

When Menma woke up he and a bandage Naruto layed in the bed Menma looks around seeing Naruko sleeping, he also see's Tsunade and Shizune tending to Naruto wounds "where am I...where's Uchiha-teme." said Menma in a raspy voice.

Once Menma had talked Tsunade and Shizune turned to Menma who had a wrapping paper wrapped around his whole right arm and an IV in his right wrist both elder women looked in shock "Menma you're alive. " stated Shizune as she stares at his pale face.

"Well of course i'm alive why wouldn't I! " exclaimed Menma.

"Because nearly your whole arm and half chest was cut off clean. The only thing keeping your arm from being completely removed was the few muscle threads that wasn't cut by Sasuke's Chidori but you were loosing alot of blood both Naruto and Naruko gave a blood transfusion. " said Tsunade looking down at Menma with a sad expression.

Naruko then begins to stir as she wakes up she sees Menma awake the blonde sibling eyes begin to watered up "M-Menma-ani you're awake. " whispered Naruko she then runs to Menma jumping on to him Menma catches Naruko she then nuzzles her face into Menma's "im so happy you're okay. I-I-I thought that Uchiha had taken you away from us! " yelled Naruko.

Menma looked down at his pig tailed sister with a small smile Naruto looks at Menma with a smile "I'm happy you okay. " said Naruto.

Menma just grinned Naruto "like I'm going to let him stop me i'm Menma Uzumaki I'm the man who would be the next God of shinobi! " yelled Menma he then turns to Tsunade "but what about Uchiha-teme where is he? " asked Menma.

Tsunade let's out a soft sigh "he left Menma. He has left the village and joined Orochimaru I'm sorry Menma but we do not know where Sasuke is. " said Tsunade.

 **Flashback End**

Menma grabs onto his right shoulder where Sasuke had left a huge scar he always hated the scar it was a reminder of his failure. He then glares at Sasuke who just has a cold expression "and what is that precious thing? " asked Sasuke.

Naruko stares at the last Uchiha "it's the precious bonds we've made something you wouldn't understand Uchiha-teme the bonds I made with everyone has made us strong but the bonds we had with Gaara-kun , Kurotsuchi, and Samui have has actually made us even stronger!" yelled Naruko.

Sasuke just glared at Naruko "tsk, if you cherish those bonds so much then I shall take away everyone you care about. " said Sasuke in a cold tone.

Menma just scoffed at Sasuke "Uchiha-teme that won't happen this time you won't get away. " growled Menma.

 **Flashback - Months Before The War**

 **Location - Konoha**

Naruto, Naruko, and Menma stand inside the hokage office watching Tsunade scarf down food after food then triplets couldn't help but to sweat drop with Shizune also having her very own sweat drop.

"Is that how I eat? " wondered Naruto as he watches Tsunade eats and drinks various things at once.

Shizune sighs softy as she watches her master she then glances to the blonde triplets "I guess they're even shocked at how Tsunade-sama is eating which isn't really surprising since no one has probably see Tsunade-sama eat. " thought Shizune.

Menma just watches Tsunade with a blank expression "if that's how we look like, then I can see why Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei always tell us not to eat so fast. " thought Menma.

Naruko watches with a sweat drop on the side of her face "wow, who would imagine Tsunade can eat like a big. Hmm, this will be great to use on Tsunade-baachan. " thought Naruko with a sly smile.

Shizune turns to Naruko "um, Naruko why are you smiling like that? " asked Shizune.

Naruko just grins at Shizune "I have no idea what you're talking about Shizune. " said Naruko with a mischievous grin.

Menma then coughs out loud gaining Tsunade's and everyone's attention "Tsunade-baachan you called us for a reason right. I doubt you called us just to read right? " asked Menma with a deadpan expression.

Tsunade then shallows a piece of beef hanging from her mouth " Menma always the one step ahead I'm glad to see your perspective skills haven't dull one bit. But you're right I brought you here for another reason as you know I've woken up alot earlier than predicted. With me waking up early It had foil Danzo's plan. " said Tsunade in a dead serious tone.

The three narrows their eyes "let me guess, that Danzo bastard tried to manipulate the council into making him the hokage? " asked Naruto.

Tsunade nods her head "yes your correct Naruto but his plans are foiled but I feel like he won't give up after all Danzo simply just doesn't know how to give up. " said Tsunade.

Naruko crosses her arms underneath her breasts "what do you plan to do about Danzo he's too dangerous to be allowed to live?" asked Naruko.

Tsunade nods her head agreeing with Naruko Danzo is too dangerous to be left alive she knew she had plenty of information about Danzo being a tratior plus it's thanks to Naruto, Naruko, and Menma Danzo can be executed for helping Hanzo.

Tsunade then turns to Naruko "I plan to kill Danzo he's a traitor and just like any traitor they need to be eliminated! But on other matters there is going to be a Kage Summit. " said Tsunade in her Kage voice.

"The Kage Summit? What's that? " asked Naruto in a curious tone.

Tsunade's hazel golden eyes stared into Naruto's own blue eyes "The Kage Summit is what it sounds like. It is a summit where all the Kage meet this Kage meeting is in the Land of Iron this meeting will be discussing the Akatsuki or more importantly the tratior Sasuke Uchiha." said Tsunade.

Shizune looks in shock "but Tsunade-sama thought you weren't going to label him a tratior." said Shizune who's holding Tonton.

The elder Senju let's out a sigh "originally I was but it's clear that Sasuke Uchiha is a threat that must be taken care of. " said Tsunade she then turns to the triplets "and what do you three have to say about Sasuke Uchiha having to be eliminated?" asked Tsunade she then watches as three siblings narrows each of their eyes. She also noticed how Menma unconsciously rubs his right shoulder "hm, Menma's arm obviously doesn't hurt it of course could be that Menma's body is remembering the the pain." thought Tsunade.

The three siblings then gain a serious expression "Tsunade-baachan you know Menma-ani, Naruko-neesan, and myself stop seeing as a friend after he nearly killed Menma." said Naruto.

"Besides the only person who even cares about Uchiha-teme is Sakura and she still has this image of him. But she needs to realize Uchiha-teme was never a good person. " said Naruko.

"I'm glad the three of you are on the same page but back with the Kage Summit a Kage is allowed two body guards. Normally I would pick Kakashi or Shizune but I believe I will have a different approach. Naruto, Menma, I want the two of you to be my bodyguards. " said Tsunade.

Both Naruto and Menma looked shocked "us but why is?" asked Naruto.

Menma nods his head agreeing with his brother "yeah but why is? " asked Menma.

Tsunade smiles at the two "because you, Naruto, and Naruko are one of my strongest and most trusted ninjas. Not just that but the three of you have defeated Pein and convinced him to see another which had brought back everyone who was killed in the invasion and you three are the only ones who can actually call themselves a sage seeing as you three mastered Sage Mode ( **Senpō** )." said Tsunade with a smile.

Naruko, Naruto, and Menma smiles at Tsunade's comment "so when do we leave? " asked Menma who has a smile.

"In a few hours. Now get out of my office!" yelled Tsunade.

 **Time Skip**

Tsunade who's in her Kage robes besides her is Naruto and Menma entered the Summit once inside they see each of the Kage and their bodyguards. Gaara smiles at his two best friends "Naruto, Menma it's good to see you. How's Naruko-chan doing? " asked Gaara.

Naruto and Menma grin at Gaara "she's doing fine how's sleeping?" asked Naruto.

Gaara smiles at his friends " I've been sleeping good. We must catch up my friends." said Gaara with a smile the two siblings agrees with Gaara.

They turn and see the Raikage his bodyguards Samui, Omoi, and Karui. Gaara narrows his eyes at the three extra kumo ninjas "Raikage I'd thought we are only allowed two bodyguards. " says Gaara Karui and Omoi shiver in fright at the cold stare from Gaara.

"These three aren't my bodyguards they are my other ninjas who had a mission we ran into each other I believe it would be better if they came with me. " said A Gaara nods his head in acceptance.

Menma grins at Karui "hey how's your face?" asked Menma with a wide grin staring at Karui's bruised face Karui scoffed at Menma and turned her head the other way.

Samui stares at Naruto with her stoick expression she then bows to Naruto "I am sorry Uzumaki-san for my teammates actions it was uncool of her. " said Samui.

Naruto grins at Samui the blonde woman then gains a small blush as she stares at Naruto "it's no problem...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name or your teammates? " asked Naruto.

"My name is Samui, and those two are my teammates Karui and Omoi. " said Samui.

"Nice to meet you Samui as you know this is my brother Menma." said Naruto grinning at her.

Onoki narrows his eyes at Naruto and Menma "hm, a blonde Uzumaki I've never seen one all the Uzumaki I've met had red hair. But these two bring a strong resemblance to Minato Namikaze I wonder.." thought Onoki.

Kurotsuchi then follows her grandfather's vision and see's him staring at the two blonde siblings Menma then turns around and see's Kurotsuchi staring at him and his brother "yeah, what is it? " asked Menma.

"You two look familiar. " said Kurotsuchi.

"Well I can't say the same with you I've never saw you before then again my brother and I never met an Iwa ninja." said Menma staring at the ravenette girl.

Mei let's out a chuckle "as entertaining this may be I do believe we have business to attend to. " said Mei.

Onoki nods his head in agreement "yes I do believe she is right. " said Onoki.

A nods his head "very well, let the Five Kage Summit begin." said A.

Flashback End

Menma shakes his head from his thoughts "I don't have time to daydream. Especially not when the last person we have to fight is right in front of you. " thought Menma .

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the triplets "what are you smiling at Menma. " said Sasuke in a cold tone.

"Nothing really I just can't wait to get back to Kurotsuchi-chan." said Menma the three siblings charge at Sasuke the Uchiha narrows his eyes. Menma grabs on the back of Naruko's shirt and throws her at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges the kick sent at him he then encased his hand in lightning and shot Naruko with a lightning dart but Naruko dissolves into water. Naruto and Menma appear above him both male Uzumaki punch Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke growls in annoyance he quickly gets up and kicks Naruto in the chin he then grabs onto Naruto and throws him at Menma. The Uchiha then shots a fireball at Naruto and Menma Sasuke looks around searching for The Uzumaki siblings.

Naruko quickly jumps in action "Hiding In Mist Technique ( **Kirigakure no Jutsu** ) Naruto-ani, Menma-ani the mist is up." thought Naruko speaking with her siblings through the mindscape she then creates five Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu .

Naruto creates and Menma create Kage no Bushin "right we're on it. " thought Naruto.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the clones "same old Uzumaki losers always using clones Lightning Release : Grand Ape Line ( **Raiton: Gurandoaperain** )!" yelled Sasuke the ground is then covered in lightning the lightning then takes form into a net each and every clone dispersed.

Naruto charges at Sasuke with his chakra rods he hits Sasuke on the side of the face causing his jaw to break Sasuke growls in anger he then uses the Rinnegan to pull the three to him he then impaled them with his Amaterasu blades but Naruto and Naruko dispelled in smoke and water while Menma just grinned widely "gotcha teme. " said Menma he then explodes blowing half of Sasuke face.

Upon seeing Sasuke's burnt face brings a smirk on his face "Explosive Clones gotta love them." said Menma.

"Damn you Menma you'll pay for that "Fire Release : Nightmare Phoenix ( **Katon: Naitomeafenikkusu** ) ." thought Sasuke he then fires a combination of fire and black flames Menma quickly uses his Kurama chakra mode. Menma creates a giant hand stopping the attack. Naruto who's also using Kurama chakra mode appears next to Sasuke shocking him Naruto then uses Kokoū boiling chakra.

Naruto's leg is then covered in steam " Sage Art: Boiling Rock ( **Senpō : Futtō suru iwa** ) !" roared Naruto launcing Sasuke in the air Sasuke then uses the universal pull on Naruto forcing Naruto to come to him. He then creates a chidori spear ready to cut through Naruto.

Sasuke looks at Naruto with hate "die Naruto!" yelled Sasuke but he's soon wrapped in chains he notices he's unable to move here looks down seeing Naruko with a smirk. "What the hell is this!" roared Sasuke .

Naruko just shrugged her shoulders "nothing just a gift from Kaa-chan. " grinned Naruko she then slams the chakra chains into the ground causing a loud boom Naruko then goes through numerous of hand signds" Water Release: Arrow RipTide ( **Suiton:Yajirushi shio** )." said Naruko she then creates a spinning chakra arrow water starts to spin rapidly.

Menma glares at Sasuke "take this Fire Release : Blue Beast Spirit ( **Katon: Burūbīsutosupiritto** )!" yelled Menma then uses Nibi chakra to create a giant blue flaming tiger.

Naruto extends his left hand "Wind Release : Giant Air Bullets ( **Futon:Kyodaina dangan)**!" yelled Naruto firing a giant wind bullet. As each attack meets head on a huge explosion engulfed the valley but as the smoke clears Sasuke is inside of his Susanoo.

Naruto, Naruko, and Menma summon their Kurama avatar "you might as well give up you're out numbered. " said Menma.

Sasuke glares at Menma "never. " said Sasuke he then commands his Susanoo to unsheathed his sword the sword is then covered in black flames "Inferno Release : Dance of Blades ( **Enton: Burēdo no dansu** )!" roared Sasuke the sword then fires a shower of black flames.

The three siblings run across the valley dodging the flames both Naruto and Menma bombard Sasuke with both fire and wind jutsus. " Naruto-ani, Menma-ani got an idea." said Naruko as she punches Sasuke's Susanoo across the face.

Naruto charges at the Susanoo from behind blasting it with a Bijuu bomb "alright I'm listening what's the idea? " asked Naruto he then grunts in pain as he's hot with flames of the Susanoo.

Naruko then blast the Susanoo with a ring of rasengan "my plan is to even the playing field. " said Naruko as she blocks and attack of lightning. The Susanoo grabs Naruko by the throat and throws Her across destroying the statue of Hashirama.

Menma then runs at Sasuke head butting the Susanoo in the chest cracking its armor Naruto and Naruko both create a wind and water rasengan slamming both giant size rasengan into the back shattering the armor "well I'm all ears. " said Menma.

Menma jumps off of the Susanoo "the bastard obviously cares about his precious eyes then let's take away what he cherish most. " grinned Naruko her brothers matched Naruko's grin. Purple chain chakra then comes from her back and wraps itself around the Susanoo. Naruko smirks at Sasuke "Six Path: Cutting Adamanitine Chains ( **Rikudō: Adamantīnchēn no setsudan** )." said Naruko and to Sasuke's surprised the chains had cut off the limbs of the Susanoo the Susanoo dissapears "Naruto-ani do it now!" ordered Naruko.

Naruto charges at Sasuke "Lava Release : Volcanic Needle ( **Yōton: Kazan no hari)**!" said Naruto he then fires to needle size lava into his eyes blinding him "this is the end Uchiha the extinction of the Uchiha Clan Wind "Release : Spiralling Shuriken ( **Futon: Rasenshiruken** )!" roared Naruto throwing his jutsu.

Menma creates his own rasengan but adds fire release into it the rasengan grows in sizes and gains flaming rings around it "Fire Release: Spiralling Nova Star ( **Katon : RasenNovuasutā** )!" yelled Menma throwing the jutsu at Sasuke.

Naruko jumps into action creating her own rasengan she also adds water release in it the ball of chakra then begins a miniature whirlpool "Water Release : Spiralling Whirlpool ( **Suiton : RasenJagujī)**! " yelled Naruko throwing the S-rank water jutsu at Sasuke. Each of the jutsu slam against Sasuke a huge explosion of fire water and wind collide destroying everything in sight Naruto, Naruko, and Menma watch as Sasuke gets cuts, crushed, and burnt by a three way jutsu.

The jutsu then envelopes the three each of the siblings open their eyes and finds themselves in a crowded city with numerous of cars driving by Naruto, Naruko, and Menma grown in pain as they get up they looked in shock as they had deaged to the age of 8 "what the hell! " yelled Naruto in disbelief.

Naruko looks in shock "what the fuck is going on! " yelled Naruko as people run past them.

Menma looks around "where the hell are we! " yelled Menma as he looks around the blonde could've swore he saw a giant bat.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Fate of a New Adventure is done. the next story I'll do is Speed Demons .** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have. I'm glad I can finally put out a Naruto x digimon story**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 **Within the following two weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula -** **97**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **90**

 **Naruto x Toph -** **82**

 **Menma x Yue -** **53**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/: after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **PS: is anyone willing to be my beta I know my stories have errors and I really need one inbox me if you are interested**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Menma jumps off of the Susanoo "the bastard obviously cares about his precious eyes then let's take away what he cherish most. " grinned Naruko her brothers matched Naruko's grin. Purple chain chakra then comes from her back and wraps itself around the Susanoo. Naruko smirks at Sasuke "Six Path: Cutting Adamanitine Chains ( **Rikudō: Adamantīnchēn no setsudan** )." said Naruko and to Sasuke's surprised the chains had cut off the limbs of the Susanoo the Susanoo dissapears "Naruto-ani do it now!" ordered Naruko._

 _Naruto charges at Sasuke "Lava Release : Volcanic Needle ( **Yōton: Kazan no hari)**!" said Naruto he then fires to needle size lava into his eyes blinding him "this is the end Uchiha the extinction of the Uchiha Clan Wind "Release : Spiralling Shuriken ( **Futon: Rasenshiruken** )!" roared Naruto throwing his jutsu._

 _Menma creates his own rasengan but adds fire release into it the rasengan grows in sizes and gains flaming rings around it "Fire Release: Spiralling Nova Star ( **Katon : RasenNovuasutā** )!" yelled Menma throwing the jutsu at Sasuke._

 _Naruko jumps into action creating her own rasengan she also adds water release in it the ball of chakra then begins a miniature whirlpool "Water Release : Spiralling Whirlpool ( **Suiton : RasenJagujī)**! " yelled Naruko throwing the S-rank water jutsu at Sasuke. Each of the jutsu slam against Sasuke a huge explosion of fire water and wind collide destroying everything in sight Naruto, Naruko, and Menma watch as Sasuke gets cuts, crushed, and burnt by a three way jutsu._

 _The jutsu then envelopes the three each of the siblings open their eyes and finds themselves in a crowded city with numerous of cars driving by Naruto, Naruko, and Menma grown in pain as they get up they looked in shock as they had deaged to the age of 8 "what the hell! " yelled Naruto in disbelief._

 _Naruko looks in shock "what the fuck is going on! " yelled Naruko as people run past them._

 _Menma looks around "where the hell are we! " yelled Menma as he looks around the blonde could've swore he saw a giant bat._

 _ **Recap end**_

Naruto sctaches the back of his head in pure confusion "but more importantly. WHY ARE WE EIGHT YEARS OLD!" exclaimed Naruto the last thing he could remembered was he and his blonde siblings were in the Valley of End and the next they are surrounded by these large structures.

Naruko mimics her brother's action "ugh, seriously where the hell are we? Hey Kurama do you know where we are?" asked Naruko hoping the Yin Kurama could at least tell them where they are exactly.

" **I'm not sure Naruko but don't believed we are in the our world anymore**." said Yin Kurama who's narrowing his eyes.

Menma's eyes shot open in suspension "World! What do you mean world! Are you saying when our jutsus clashed together the backlash pulled us into another world! Is that the reason why I'm unable to sense any chakra?" questioned Menma not even caring about the people who are walking by him giving him strange looks.

Yin Kurama nods his head he also noticed he was unable to sense any chakra well besides from his jailers even though he was separated from his Yang self once again he was glad that the Uchiha Clan was finally dead. " **Yes, for now you three are the only ones within this strange world with actual chakra**. " said Yin Kurama.

Naruko's eyes widen "wait then we're stuck here! But what about everyone else! " exclaimed Naruko as her mind goes to her friends and the other bjiuu. Naruko then grabs hold of her pigtails in frustration "GOD DAMNIT! EVEN IN DEATH TEME IS CAUSING US PROBLEMS! " yelled an angry Naruko as she kicks a soda.

A young girl stares at Naruko in confusion as she watches the blonde tantrum she then turned towards her mother "mommy what's wrong wit her? " asked the young child who who's pointing at the female blonde.

The mother quickly grabs hold of her child's hand "it's not nice to point." said the mother pulling her child away from the odd dressed blonde triplets each of the three siblings ignores the mother and the child.

Naruto then released a sigh of annoyance he then run his hand through his blonde locks Naruko and Menma turn their heads towards their "well, it seems like returning back is useless we want to cause havoc and destruction in this place. So for now we are stuck here. " said Naruto he then glares his eyes at the strange metal vehicles that are passing by. Seeing metal vehicles wasn't anything knew to them since they've seen a train and a boat but these machines were strange to them.

" **I don't believe those things can harm you three. Look, there's someone inside this strange thing.** " said Yin Kurama even for the bjiuu the machines was strange.

Menma raised an eyebrow scratches the side of his head "so they are being controlled like how Kankuro controls his puppets? Man this is too confusing I don't even want know what powers it! " groaned Menma.

Naruto then turned towards Menma who looks like his brain is going to explode "let's go. " said Naruto with a look of determination.

Menma just stares at him with a confused look with his sapphire orb twitching at his blonde twin "go! Go where! We don't even know where we are! " exclaimed Menma he then glanced down towards his clothes and noticed while he and his siblings had de-aged their clothes didn't change with him. Menma then gains a deadpan expression "whatever." groaned Menma not even deciding to complain.

But both Naruto and Naruko understood their brothers frustration since both were frustrated that their clothes are two big for them. Even though their respective clothes had been damaged due to them fighting for days on end. But that doesn't mean they were happy. Naruko then turned towards Naruto "but before we can do anything we need to blend in." encourage Naruko then two nods their heads in agreeing plus at least when they are able to blend in they won't be getting stared at.

"Are they cosplayers? " asked a young boy but he was quickly pulled by his parents.

"Cosplayer?" repeated a confused Menma each of the three siblings just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what that word means.

Yin Kurama also wondered what the strange word meant " **never mind about that! You can find out what a cosplayer is later for now we have a problem...since this is a new world the currency here must be different.** " said Kurama but as soon as the bjiuu spook each of their stomachs let their selves be known the fox-like tailed beast chuckles at them " **have fun you three**. " said Yin Kurama as he retreats back into the cage needing time to rest.

Menma turned towards Naruto "so plan Delta X? " asked Menma Naruto nods his head.

The two turned towards Naruko and she grins at them "right I'm on it. " grinned Naruko in a toothy grin manner the three then begins to walk into a large she then begins to look around her with a confused and scared the young pigtails girl then slips and fell on her bottom her eyes then begins to tear up "Naruto-ani, Menma-ani! WHERE ARE YOU! " cried Naruko.

Three women kneels down to Naruko and looks at the kunoichi with concern "what's wrong? " asked the young woman who stares at the girl.

Naruko then begins stares at the women with sadness "I-I-I c-c-can't fi-fi-find my br-br-brothers!" cried Naruko.

The women then look at Naruko with sadness and empathy "what do they look like? " asked the woman.

She then points to herself "l-l-like me b-b-but wi-with short h-h-hair. " said Naruko.

The women they gain a look of realization "ooooh, so you are a triplet? " asked the young woman Naruko nods her head. The women then look at each other then at Naruko "we'll help you look for them. " said the young woman with a smile on her face.

Naruko stares atcthem teary eyed "really you will? " asked Naruko with a look of surprise.

They smile warmly at her "why of course we will. " said the woman she then extends her hand out to Naruko, the blonde girl graphed hold of her hand the walking and searching continue for 15 minutes until the woman spotted both Naruto and Menma who looked worried and concerned. The women ran towards the two twins but upon seeing their sister they ran towards her and gave her a group.

"We were looking everywhere for you! " exclaimed Naruto with tears running down on his face.

Menma who's also hugging her nods his head " Naruto-ani is right! We were worried sick about you! " exclaimed Menma each of the women smiles at the scene. Menma and Naruto pulls away from Naruko the two bows towards her "thank you for finding our sister! " said a thankful Menma.

"It's no problem but where are your parents." said the woman with a worried look.

Her friend nods in agreement "yeah, a big city like this can be scary. " said the woman each of the three looked down in sadness. A certain feeling of guilt washed away each of the women then dig in their purses and pulled out 16685.21 yen ( **150.00 Us dollars** ) they then hand the money to the siblings.

Each of them look shocked "you're giving us money!" exclaimed a confused Naruko.

"But why? Why give us money? " asked Naruto.

"Because children shouldn't be hungry. Bye I hope you guys have some place to go. " said the woman.

The three watched as the women disappear in the crowd "they were nice. " commented Naruko as she wipes away the tears.

Both male siblings nod their head "true, but they were rich they shouldn't be missing these. " said Naruto who pulls out three wallets out if his jacket "well let's get some new clothes then food. " said Naruto.

Menma turned towards Naruto "I hope they have ramen. " said Menma his mouth begins to water at the thought of eating ramen.

"Yum, ramen." said Naruko she then turned towards her brothers with a huge grin plastered on her whiskered cheeks "we don't have time to waste! That ramen won't eat itself! " stated Naruko with a happy tone but deep down her and her siblings were saddened by the fact that they are trapped in an unknown place.

As the three begin to start roaming around something catches Naruko's attention she can't help but to stare at a black cat the appearance of the feline is similar to a black Egyptian cat wearing large purple and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. Its ears are large with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal . Its tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end. Naruko watches as the strange animal jumps rooftop to rooftop "what a strange cat. " thought Naruko her smile then lights up as she sees a clothing store that has the word Gadzooks. The triplets then search through clothes but since they didn't have a bag which meant they had to store them in their scrolls but unfortunately they didn't have many scrolls.

Each of them only had three scrolls on them the siblings nearly took 20 minutes to get the clothes they needed each sibling had bought five jackets, six long and short sleeve shirt, 9 pants, 12 pairs of socks, and three pairs of shoes. Naruto can now be seen wearing a black and gold shirt, over it he wears a light blue jean jacket, blue denim jeans, black ankle socks, and white Adidas high tops that are also have purple and teal.

Menma wears a white v-neck that has an image of a white falcon, over the shirt he wears a black, white, and purple windbreaker jacket, he also wears faded blue jeans, and he's wearing blue and white high top converse. Naruko wears a red and white vest shirt, she wears sky blue overalls with one strap unhooked, she wears black tom shoes. While they discarded their old clothes they had kept their kunai holder. Their next destination is to fight some food or more pacifically ramen but due to them not knowing there way around they decided to eat at this placed known as Burger King.

After getting their order they soon begin to eat their food Naruto then shrugged his shoulders as he takes a bite out of his fries "it's no Ichiraku but it's alright. " stated Naruto while the strange combination of food was quite satisfying he would rather have ramen. After all, ramen did have a special spot in his heart but mostly because it was the first restaurant that hadn't deny him and his siblings from there.

Menma nods his head acknowledging the food was good it just wasn't Ichiraku good but he knows he can't be picky. He was just thankful him and his siblings were able to actually find somewhere to actually eat he then takes a sip from his drink he thinks it was called Root Beer or something. Menma then releases a hollow chuckle thus gaining the attention of both Naruko and Naruto "it seems like we're on our own once again but only this time we don't have a whole village against us." Said Menma in a downcast expression.

Naruto gains a look of determination and conviction "that's true. We may be alone once again but we are also given another chance a second chance at life. Besides sulking isn't something we do! We are Uzumaki!" said Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

Naruko nods her head "he's right ya'know! Plus did you forget we look out for each? We are a team Menma-ani. " said Naruko with a large warm but suddenly they each fell out of their seats as they can feel the large tremors just as they soon they get their footing they exit the door and sees a giant reptile like creature it appears to resemble a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with red skin black stripes and green spines, it also has a white belly.

The whole streets is now filled with massive terror "Oh my God! Is that a dinosaur! " exclaimed a teenager who's screaming in pure fight.

"RUN!" roared a frightened woman who can't believe she's staring at a dinosaur.

"Cool!" said a little boy.

"Awesome! Dinosaurs are real!" said a boy who's staring at the creature with amazement.

"Is that a T-Rex!" exclaimed a woman.

"Look mommy dinosaur! " exclaimed a child the child's parents quickly caring it away from the creature.

"Run away! " exclaimed a man.

"Run for your life! " yelled a man as everyone runs in fear at the creature.

Menma and his siblings narrow at the creature that rivals the size of a bjiuu "if this world isn't supposed to have chakra then what is that? " wondered Menma as he sees the dinosaur like creature stomping and roaring.

"I don't know but due to the screaming this thing rampaging isn't normal. " said Naruto with a narrowed expression.

Nsruko then punched her palm with a serious expression on her face "and it looks like no one is around to stop that thing. " said Naruko glaring at the large reptile.

Menma watches as the dinosaur slashes at a building "which means it's up to us to stop this thing. But the real question is are you guys ready? " asked Menma with a grin.

Naruto and Naruko matches matches their brothers grin " of course we are Menma-ani." said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Naruto then grabs hold of both Naruko's and Menma's arm he then launched both of them at the giant creature. Naruko claps her hands and water begins to form around her "Water Release: Multiple Water Dragon Technique ( **Suiton: Fukusū Suiryūdan no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Naruko ten water dragons then appear out of the air.

Menma then uses the boar and eat handsign he then claps his hands together he then puffed out his cheeks "Fire Release : Amassing Raid ( **Katon:** **Shūgekio Atsumeru** ) !" roared Menma dozen of flaming orbs is released from his mouth.

Each water and fire fire jutsu hits the giant red creature it then released a roared in anger "who dares attack me, Tyrannomon!" roared the now named Tyrannomon.

"Wind Rslease: Wolf Roar ( **Futon:** **Ōkami no Gōon** ) !" yelled Naruto firing a blue wind like cannon at Tyrannomon, Tyrannomon glares down at the three children who are grinning at him "that'll be use " grinned Naruto.

"Your not the Digidestineds ! Who are you kids! " demanded Tyrannomon with snarl batting his fangs but unknown to the three children seven other children who has seven strange creatures creatures.

"What are you guys doing run away! " yelled the orange-haired girl who stares in fright and worry as she sees the three eight year old children standing in front of Tyrannomon.

"Run away! " said the youngest child among the group.

"Oh no, this is bad. We gotta save them! " insisted the blue-haired boy.

Naruto smirked at Tyrannomon "we have no idea what a digidestined is but you should be worry about us. Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bunshin** )! Alright let's go guys!" roared Naruto each of the clones body then begins to proud steam. Naruko and Menma follow his lead and create their own clones who use Boil Release ( **Futton** ).

Tyrannomon snarls at them " **Fire Blast**! " roared Tyrannomon blasting each of the clones a huge flame balm destroying them but the children and Tyrannomon are beyond shocked due to Tyrannomon not only being punched by the shaggy haired blonde but also being launched up from the ground. The clones then jump at Tyrannomon they curl themselves in a ball thus launching Tyrannomon even higher in the sky.

Naruto and his clones kick Tyrannomon in his jaw sending the large creature sailing high in the sky the three narrows their eyes as he raises from the ground "he's pretty strong to able to take hits our Sage Mode. " commented menma.

Naruko glares at Tyrannomon with her toad eyes "he's also a lot tougher too. " said Naruko she and her brothers dodge a volley of fire blast Naruto drops to the ground and rolls to the side to avoid the blast she then claps her hands together "Sage Art Water Release : Flight of Obliterating Water Technique ( **Senpō Suiton:** **Haisui no Hikō Jutsu** )!" roared Naruko a jet like high powered water torpedo fires at Tyrannomon the large dinosaur grunts in pain as he's pushed back.

Naruko jumps at Tyrannomon water then begins to form around her left arm the other children watched in astonishment as the water takes form of a giant drill "stupid little girl! " **Slash Claw**! growled Tyrannomon but instead of the blonde female being ripped to shreds like how the dinosaur intended she is slammed into the ground Tyrannomon then stomps on Naruto and Menma but thanks to Sage Mode they are able to withstand the pressure.

Tyrannomon is the blinded by the rapid fury of punches by golden arms Tyrannomon stares down at Naruto's and Menma Kurama Chakra Mode. Tyrannomon can't help but to be shocked at the humans before as for as he knew the only beings capable of transforming were beings like himself "your not digimon so how did you transform! " demanded Tyrannomon.

Naruto grins widely at Tyrannomon "it doesn't matter how we did what we did. All that matters is defeating you and stopping this mindless rampage." declared a determined Naruto.

"Sage Art Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique ( **Senpō Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu** )! Tsk, sloppy ya'know!" gloated Naruko.

Tyrannomon then begins to let out a powerful roar as his sight has completely been taken away from the crimson beast. Blinded by rage he then fires randomly hoping his prey was scorched by the fire blast but Naruto and Menma were dodging each attack the two then begins to fly off the ground Naruto holds out his hand and creates a Rasenshuriken he then adds Nibi element into it, the dinosaurs eyes widen in surprised as he watches the wind be in encased in blue flames "Sage Art Fire Release: Spiralling Shuriken **(Senpō Katon: Rasenshiruken** )!" roared Naruto.

Menma creates his own Rasennovuasutā but adds boil release to it "let's see how you like this! Sage Art Boil Release: Spiralling Nova Star ( **Senpō Futton: RasenNovuasutā)**!" howled Menma.

As both Sage Art Bjiuu Techniques are heading towards Tyrannomon the dinosaur like being fires a huge volley of fire balls at the two attacks but each attack easily cuts through the fire attacks Tyrannomon's eyes widen in shock as he feels nothing but intense pain from attacks a huge explosion of fire and steam envelopes him once the explosion disappears Tyrannomon is still stand shocking all the children but Tyrannomon is covered in various bruises.

" **Slash Claw**! " snarled Tyrannomon slamming both Naruto and Menma to the ground " I'll crush you brats!" roared Tyrannomon slamming his foot on them but like before Naruto and Menma are able to withstand the shire weight of the large Tyrannomon thanks to their Sage Mode strength. Tyrannomon is then pulled away Naruko smirks at Tyrannomon who's wrapped up in her chakra chains.

"Naruto do it now! He's strong I can only hold for so long! " howled Naruko she then manifest chains and wraps them around Tyrannomon's snout, neck, and his torso "your not going anywhere! These chains are in destructible!" exclaimed Naruko.

Naruto nods his head agreeing with his sister he raises his hand and points it at Tyrannomon "Six Path Light Release: Swords of Gods (Rikudō Kōton:Kamiken) * exclaimed Naruto swords of a bright yellow are launched from his palm nailing Tyrannomon through his head and torso but instead of blood leaking it breaks apart into white substance.

Naruko releases the chakra chains with a confused look on her face she then turned towards Naruto and Menma who've turned off their Kurama Chakra Mode "are you guys okay? " asked Naruko with concern.

Naruto nods his head his head her attention then focused on Menma he nods his head she watches as both of their sage markings disappears from their faces, Menma then rubs the back of his neck "but what the hell was that? I mean there was no blood or anything! " complained Menma as he runs his hand through his blonde locks with a frustrated look.

"That's because Tyrannomon isn't a living organism like you and me. " said the red-haired child caring a strange pink creature.

Naruto pulls out a kunai and narrows his eyes at the seven children "who the hell are you! " demanded Naruto.

The orangenette glares at them "what are you doing with a knife!" scolded the girl who's holding a flower like creature.

Naruto, Menma, and Naruko each gain a sweat drop on the side of their heads "uuuuuuh, did we just get scolded? " asked a confused Naruko.

"I think we just did. " said Naruto who's also confused mostly because they've never been scolded by a child.

The bluenette who's caring a strange brown creature steps in the middle with a, nervous smile "how about we all calm down. I mean you guys did just defeat Tyrannomon all by yourselves how about we all introduced ourselves I'm Joe Kido and this is Gomamon ." said Joe

He is significantly taller, towering over the other children . He has blue spikier hair, with bangs swept to the right. He wears large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband on the right. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue kneehigh socks, and red and white boots.

"Hello. " said Gomamon with a smile showing his fangs.

The orangenette smiles at them "I hope you guys are okay I mean you fought Tyrannomon a champion level digimon. By the way I'm Sora Takenouchi, and this is Yokomon. " said Sora who has a bright smile Sora is a preteen girl Her hair is orange and is shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps a strange blue device, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps.

Yokomon smiles kindly at them "it's nice to meet you. " said Yokomon.

The small blonde child steps up "you guys were amazing I'm Takeru Takaishi buy you can call me TK and this is Patamon oh and that's my big brother Matt. " said TK, T.K is the youngest and shortest of the children. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

Patamon smiles warmly at the three " you guys were incredible! " exclaimed Patamon.

Matt waves towards the three siblings "hi I'm Matt Ishida and this is my digimon Tsunomon." said Matt but he can't help but to be wary of these three well due to he just watched the three siblings not only stood up to a digimon but somehow defeated it. Matt is a preteen, his blonde hair is as spiky. He wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, dark brown shoes with gray soles, light green socks Flower Power, and grey briefs with a white band.

Tsunomon smiles at them "it's a pleasure to meet you." greeted Tsunomon.

The brunette female jumps in front of the three holding a green creature with a bright smile. Naruto, Menma, and Naruko jumped back in surprised at girl "Hiya I'm Mimi Tachikawa this my digimon the amazing Palmon! I just wanted to say you guys were amazing I mean you were bang and then like boom!" said Mimi in an excited tone talking in a fast pace. She mostly wears her brown hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband, with long strands framing her face, but also wears it down sometimes. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned poncho, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

Palmon looks towards Mimi then to the three ninjas "wow humans from your world are amazing. " said Palmon.

The short red-haired kid bows towards them "hello my name is Koushiro Izumi but you can call me Izzy if you like all my friends do anyway. And this is my digimon Motimon." said Izzy introducing himself. He wears an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif.

"I hope we can all be friends. " said Motimon in a polite tone.

The male brunette smiles at them three "I gotta say that was incredible what you guys did I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my friend Koromon." said Tai with a smile on his face. He wears his goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts, where he keeps a strange device, a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white loose socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles on them.

Koromon looks, at the three siblings with amazement "wow! Tai can do what they did?" asked a curious Koromon.

Tai shook his head negatively "no I can't people in our world can't do what they did. " said Tai.

"Your world? So you know what that thing was? And what's going on? " questioned Menma.

"That thing you speak of is known as a digimon." said Izzy.

The three raised their eyebrow "and what is a...um...digimon?" asked Naruko with her eyebrow raised Mimi mentally squeals at Naruko.

"You're so cute! " exclaimed Mimi.

Naruko rubs the back of her head "um, thank you. " said Naruko.

She turned towards the rest of them "so, what's a digimon? " asked Naruko.

"Were digital monsters! " exclaimed Tsunomon in a bubbly tone.

The three siblings can't help but to gain a sweat drop on each side of their heads "uhh, that doesn't really explain anything though." said Naruto who has a deadpan expression on his face with both Menma and Naruko nodding their heads in agreement.

Izzy then turned his attention away from Tanemon and shifted it towards the three ninias "unlike you and me digimon are made of data while they are alive they can't die like us if you destroy a digimon it will be reborn into a digimon. " explained Izzy.

"And where are these digimon from? " asked Menma.

Sora smiles warmly at Menma "the Digital World of course we're not sure how it came in existence or how to actually get there really but the bad digimon were able to get through the real world through a special door." said Sora.

They nod their heads in an understanding tone "okay, but what are those things? " asked Naruto who pointed at their strange device.

Tai removed the device from his hip "this is a digivice it allows us to digivolve our digimon we can also track each other with our digivice. " explain Tai.

"And I take it you were the digidestineds who Tyrannomon talked about right!?" asked Naruto it wasn't a question more of a statement "so, that's must be why our attacks didn't do much damage as I thought they should. Okay if there are more digimon then we got a real problem on our hands. " thought Naruto speaking towards his siblings telepathically.

"I have a question." said Matt with a narrow expression on his face.

The three just gave him a questionable stare "okay, what is it? " asked Menma.

Matt couldn't help himself but to feel wary of these three after all he basically saw them do what people from their world shouldn't even be capable of. "Who are you three? You three did things we are unable to do I think we have a right. We answered your questions it's only far if you answered our. " said Matt.

Sora and Mimi glared at Matt, the blonde digidestined stepped back in fear of his two friends "that's rude Matt! There just little kids there's no need to be like that! " exclaimed Sora.

Mimi nods her head agreeing with Matt "yeah, Sora is right. You could you be so mean to them you big meanie!" yelled Mimi.

"He's right. " said Menma causing the digidestineds to turned to him.

*He is?" questioned the female brunette she honestly didn't believe the three children would actually agree with Matt since the boy did sounded quite rude.

Menma nods his head and turn towards Matt "you guys did answered our questions it makes sense if we answered your own. But long story short we came from a world of ninjas where people have chakra and able to do what we can just not on a grand scale. We were in our fourth shinobi war we had one one foe to face off against when our attacks collided we were able to kill him but in the process we ended up her and looking like this. " said Menma.

The digidestineds couldn't help but find themselves amazed at story sure they'd fought Etemon, Devimon, had Greymon digivolve into Skullgreymon, and they've went into Devimon's castle and dealing with those strange illusions. But what they just heard was something neither of them could imagine "a whole world filled with these people like these kids. Wow that's pretty scary." thought Joe.

Tai raised an eyebrow at them "wait what do you mean when you said looking like this? " asked Tai looking at Menma.

"What I mean is that we were de-aged. Unfortunately, we can't return we should try to preform what we did to attempt to return back but that'll only cause more destruction. " said Menma.

The digidestineds watch as the three blonde's release a sigh from their mouths "you don't know what will happen if you guys tried it again, huh?" asked Sora the three nod their heads.

Mimi then smiles warmly at the three "then how about you join us! I mean we can teach you about both our world and the Digital World plus you three are just so cute to be left alone! Oh, yeah we introduced ourselves but you guys didn't. " said Mimi with the tilt of the head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I gotta say Mimi that's a good idea. " said Naruto with a smile.

Menma nods his head with a agreement "yeah, since we're going to be in this new world. The least we can do is help you guys with these bad digimon. Oh yeah, the name is Menma Uzumaki. " said Menma liking Mimi's idea.

Naruko smiles at them "my name is Naruko Uzumaki. I think is just what we need a new start and beginning." said Naruko.

Tai extends his hand towards them and Naruto grabs hold of his hand "glad to have you guys help us. " said Tai.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "it's no problem. " said Naruto with a grin on his face "so what are we going to do first? " asked Naruto..

Tai smile at him "we need to find the eighth digidestined before Myotismon or any of his digimon do. We're going have to use the subways so everyone stick together. " said Tai as each of the children entered the subway station.

Joe stares at the map "I just hope Myotismon is having as much of a hard time as I am reading this map." said Joe.

Mimi turned her back towards the map "okay so what do we do now besides starve to death. " exclaimed Mimi in a dramatic fashion.

Izzy begins to working on his laptop "I'm just beginning to figure it out. Okay that'll work now the fastest route to Odaiba is to take the number 12 train to Nagano transfer to the Maranuchi line then transferred to the Genza line then get off at Shinbiochi." said Izzy giving them the most complicated directions ever.

Naruto groans lousy "that's so confusing I think I just had a brain heart attack! " groan Naruto gripping his head in confusion.

Tai then walks over to the paying machine "sounds simple enough now we just need to find out the right fair. " said Tai as he inserts a coin into the machine.

Koromon then hoops up onto the table "what's that Tai? What are you getting? " asked Koromon.

"A ticket. You can't ride the train without one. " said Tai showing Koromon the ticket he bought.

Palmon who's sitting on the counter turns towards Tai "what's a ticket? " asked Palmon.

"What's a train? " asked Patamon.

Joe then shushes at both Palmon and Patamon "come on guys not another word out of you from now on okay, we don't want anyone seeing you and asking a bunch of questions that we don't want to explain the answers to." lectured Joe.

Sora then looks down to Yokomon "yeah, you guys have to pretend you're toys or stuff animals. But remember to keep still and no fidgeting." said Sora.

"Here's an idea, I can be one of those dolls you told me about. The kind where you squeeze them and they go wah, wah, wah." said Yokomon in a cheerful tone.

Sora has a wide eyed expression "be a doll that doesn't talk! " exclaimed Sora, but after a certain incident where Naruto and Menma had saved both Koromon and Tsunomon from being ran over the train they all entered the train.

"There, there. " said a mother caring a baby.

Sora raises from her seat "here take my seat." said Sora.

The mother of the infant smiles warmly at her "isn't that nice of her we've been on our feet all day. " said the mother the baby then stops crying as it stares at Yokomon. The baby then begins to pull on the plant like appendage.

"I'm excuse me." said Sora.

The mother stares down and sees her baby pulling on Yokomon "what are you doing now? No. No, no honey let go now that's the girl's toy. Oh, come on let go of the girl's toy before you break it, honey. " said the mother.

But the baby kept pulling not listening to its mother "HEY WILL YOU LET GO OF ME! " demanded Yokomon thus causing her to be the center of attention the baby releases Yokomon.

"I guess my toy didn't like when you pulled on it." said Sora.

A chubby boy points at her or more so points at Yokomon "you here that! That stuff toy talked! " exclaimed the boy.

Sora loses her expression of nervousness "Ha, it worked! All that practice is paying off! Fooled them didn't we. Hush and play along. Come on the baby pulled your hair because he likes you that's all. Oh really, there's no reason to bite the poor thing's head off. Oh I'm very sorry I shouted." said Sora mimicking Yokomon. But this also brought a lot of attention but thankfully she was able to lie where she got the toy.

Mimi looks towards Menma "so have you guys rode a train before? " asked Mimi.

Menma shook his head negativity " nope but we bad to outrun a train once. " said Menma.

"WHAAST! " yelled Sora.

"Why you had go do that? " asked Matt.

"Because we were on train tracks but of course we didn't know at the time. " said Menma leaving everyone shocked before any of them can actually ask anymore questions each of the siblings fell asleep.

 **Time Skip**

Unfortunately, for the children had missed their stopped they didn't to take a quick bite to eat but they wasted all of their money. Then they had to catch a ride with Sora's cousin but even then things didn't look so good as Koromon couldn't wait to go to the bathroom. But now Izzy seems to be falling down of the bridge thanks to Sora's idiotic cousin.

Naruto cursed under his tongue he quickly jumps down and grabs Izzy's hand he then takes out a kunai that has a ninja wire tied to it "got you Izzy. " said Naruto with a smile.

Izzy sighs in relief "your a life a saver Naruto. " said Izzy with a smile on his face but then they see something inside of the water "what's that? " asked Izzy his question is answered when a squid-like digimon rises from the water.

"What the hell is that? " wondered Naruto.

"Gesomon. " said said the now digivolve Tentomon who had grabbed onto both Naruto and Izzy.

"A, what?" asked Izzy.

"Gesomon. Take a little bit nasty underwater and put them together and that's him." explained Tentomon.

Sora's cousin then leaves talking about how the kids are on their own "good riddance your a lousy driver anyways. "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!" exclaimed the now digivolve Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon resembles a cross between a walrus and a polar bear head similar to a unicorn.

"I think we'll just get out of the way. " said Tentomon flying off with Naruto and Izzy.

Ikkakumon tackles Gesomon " **Slaw Crusher**! " said Gesomon but Ikkakumon dodges the attack.

" **Harpoon Torpedo**! " roared Ikkakumon firing a torpedo from his head Gesomon groans in pain. Later that day everyone can be seen riding on Ikkakumon.

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile. " said Matt.

Tai nods his head "well at least we're away from lame Dwayne and in one piece. " said Tai, Izzy smiles at Naruto who grins back at him.

"Nice one Kakkumon. You nailed him! " says Joe with a smile.

"I like this better fresh air instead of being in that underground subway. " said Naruto as the wind blows through his hair.

"Yeah, your right this is amazing. " said Sora.

"And the best part is it's free. " said Tai.

"We have money. " said Naruko.

Tai turned towards Naruko with a surprise expression "what! How come you didn't say anything. " said Tai.

"You never ask. " said Naruko causing everyone to laugh, they didn't even notice Demidevimon flying away.

"Next stop home! " said Tai causing everyone to cheer excitedly.

"Does anyone have anything to eat? " asked a curious Mimi.

Tai groans out loud "ugh, not this again! " complained Tai, he honestly didn't want to have the same conversation he did hours ago.

Mimi stares at him with a tilt to the head "what I'm just asking? " stated Mimi. Menma snickers at the fashionista digidestined he could tell joining them was fun but something in the back of his head was telling him to be alert.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Proud and Clothes, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updatingProud and Clothes and Darkness Within Us, Speed Demons_** ** _after that I'll update Supreme Carnage and The Fox Spy and Bridge of Two Paths I will also do_** ** _Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Twin Wind Esper after that There Is No Justice )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


	3. Search For The Eighth

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"I like this better fresh air instead of being in that underground subway. " said Naruto as the wind blows through his hair._

 _"Yeah, your right this is amazing. " said Sora._

 _"And the best part is it's free. " said Tai._

 _"We have money. " said Naruko._

 _Tai turned towards Naruko with a surprise expression "what! How come you didn't say anything. " said Tai._

 _"You never ask. " said Naruko causing everyone to laugh, they didn't even notice Demidevimon flying away._

 _"Next stop home! " said Tai causing everyone to cheer excitedly._

 _"Does anyone have anything to eat? " asked a curious Mimi._

 _Tai groans out loud "ugh, not this again! " complained Tai, he honestly didn't want to have the same conversation he did hours ago._

 _Mimi stares at him with a tilt to the head "what I'm just asking? " stated Mimi. Menma snickers at the fashionista digidestined he could tell joining them was fun but something in the back of his head was telling him to be alert._

 **Recap End**

* * *

Demidevimon has a bat device in front of him on the screen is Myotismon who looked Demidevimon with an enraged expression showing his fangs "Defeated you say those kids and three other children defeated Mammothmon and Gesomon! " growled Myotismon.

The tiny bat digimon smiles at the vampire digimon "right Gatomon and Blackgatomon really bungle it when they hooked up with those nincompoops. I guess those two are no better than the rest of us. " said Demidevimon finding the failure of both cat digimon quite humorous.

Myotismon narrowed his eyes at his servant "you think this is funny?" question Myotismon who sees his servant chuckle.

Demidevimon shook his head negatively "of course not boss! " exclaimed Demidevimon who is frighten of Myotismon not wanting to be at the receiving end of his Crimson Lightning.

"Then knock off the chatter and find the eighth child before I loose my patience!" snarled Myotismon who's becoming irritated at the failures of his servants failing to kill the Digidestineds and find the eighth child.

"Ai yi Myotismon, rules they'll see! " exclaimed Demidevimon he then grabs hold of the bat communicator and flies off the ground.

On the ground Tai can be seen carrying Kuromon with Naruto, Naruko, and Menma following behind them"gee, Tai I hope your sister Kari has gotten over her nasty cold." said Kuromon who's staring at his partner.

Tai nods his head "me too ya'know last time we were here she remember what happened four years ago oh wow, do you guys think it's possible Kari is the eighth child?" asked Tai.

The three siblings shrugged their shoulders "they could be but the eighth Digidestined could be anyone and unfortunately, there's no leads but luckily the same can be said about the bad digimon." said Naruto and Tai really hoped Naruto was right after all this Myotismon was rumored to be far stronger than Devimon and Etemon.

 **At Tai's house**

"Come here, Meko." said Kari who's wearing pink pajamas the house cat begins drinking from its bowl which is filled with milk.

"Hello Kari, we're back. " said Yuuko with her husband Susumo behind her.

"Is everything alright sweet? " asked a concerned Susumo hoping Kari is feeling alright.

Kari then rises to her feet and walks towards her parents "hi, everything is just fine." said Kari a digivice under Kari's bed begins to ring drawing the tension of the house cat "what was wrong with grandma?" asked a concerned Kari.

"She took a bit of a fall that's all she sprained her ankle when she was out for a walk but its nothing serious she just had to stay in a hospital for a day and she's hooping mad because it cuts in with her dancing lesson." said Surumo who took a can out of the refrigerator.

"That's grandma here. " said Kari offering Her father a cup.

He smiles at his daughter "thanks sweet pea." said Surumo and the family were oblivious to Meko who was messing with the digivice.

"Grandma was worried about your cold and said dad remember your sweater next time." said Yuuko ignoring the grumbling and frustrated husband.

"It's okay I feel a lot better." said Kari who's smiling at her mother.

Susumo then moves Kari's brown locks to the side and places his hand on her forehead he then smiles at the young girl "you look much better but let's just check to make sure you feel as cool as a cucumber." said Susumo while this was going on the cat had accidentally knocked the digivice over the edge causing the device to hit the ground.

"I'm back and I brought some friends over! Hi" exclaimed Tai he smiles brightly as he sees his mother.

"Tai! Why are you here and who are these three? " asked Yuuko she stares at the three but the children stepped to the side as Meko runs past them with much hurry.

"Camp was cancelled because it snowed and this is Naruto, Naruko, and Menma their parents will be out of town for a couple weeks and I was hoping they could stay here." lied Tai well the part about camping snowing was the truth but he couldn't possibly tell his parents about the truth about Naruto and his siblings and same thing can be said about Kuromon.

"Snowed? I didn't think it was possible during this time of year. The weather has been getting unpredictable these days." said Yuuko she then looks at the blonde children and the three were indeed cute she wondered if they had drawn those whiskers on each other "I suppose so but what is that thing? " asked Yuuko pointing down towards Kuromon.

Tai smiles nervously at hid mother "I brought Kari home a present." lied Tai.

"Okay, give me your clothes. " said Yuuko but she's caught by surprised as Tai launches himself in the arms of his mother "what happened?" asked Tai the three just stood by the side awkwardly.

"I'm glad you are here. " said Tai with tears rolling down his face.

Yuuko stares at her child in confusion "of course, why wouldn't I be. " says Yuuko who's confused at her son.

"Is something wrong?" asked Susumo but Tai then lunges himself at his father both parents look at their child in confusion.

"Tai is lucky isn't he Naruto-ani." thought Naruko the Uzumaki female was happy that their mental link was still working even though their age was eight years but Naruko then released with a mental groan of annoyance she then realised that she'll have to go through puberty and various of other problems she'll have to experience once again.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "yeah, he is but at least we got to meet dad and mom at least we were able to fight along side with dad. " thought Naruto who was quite thankful they got to fight with their dad but he was annoyed that he'll have to go through his growth sprout once again he was quite unhappy he was once again short.

Menma's blue eyes glances towards Yuuko "if only we could've had spent more time with mom. " thought Menma but the three of them were thankful that they were able to send time with their crimson haired mother but something worries the long haired Menma mostly because Orochimaru and Kabuto were still walking around he hope the Shinobi Alliance can handle the two serpent shinobi he could only hope that his best friend Gaara can finally have the peace with the Akatsuki I more and the Uchiha Clan dead.

The Kamiya family are then welcome to the sound of three growling stomachs Yuuko smiles at the three siblings "how about I make some food for you guys. " said Yuuko the three children nod their heads off the it seemed like their stomach had made themselves known fighting a digimon and walking all through Japan.

A couple minutes later Tai, Naruto, Naruko, and Menma can be seen at the table eating a bunch of food while the Digidestined of Courage and the Konohagakure ninjas were stuffing their faces Surumo and Kari were sitting on the couch watching TV Yuuko stares at her son and his friends with an amazed expression "ah, I left the water on. " said Yuuko who rises to her feet and entered the kitchen.

Unknown to the parents Tai slips Koromon some food "can we have more? " asked Menma.

Yuuko stares at Menma with a shocked expression "this had been the four of you kid's third helping!" stated Yuuko who found herself amazed at how much Her son and his friends can eat.

Tai just shrugged his shoulders "it's been a long time since we had some good cooking!" laughed Tai with the blonde children nodding their head.

Yuuko smiles at her child "hey, if you're buttering me up for a raise of an allowance you can forget about it! " said Yuuko in a joking manner.

After diner was over Naruto and his siblings helped Yuuko with washing the dishes and she was quite thankful for their help the four of them are seated on Tai's room Koromon looks at Tai with a worried expression "What's wrong Tai you seemed down?" asked Koromon who's worried for his friend.

"Uh, I don't know. " said Tai with a faraway look.

Kari walks up to Tai "I'm glad you're back I missed you when you were gone. " said Kari who felt lonely without her older brother.

"I miss you too by the way Kari, do you remember something that happened four years ago in Heightened View Terrace tell me everything you know?" asked Tai hoping Kari might know something.

"I remember Koromon got real huge and fought with a big bird monster." said Kari.

"And he beat him." said Tai who didn't really remember much about his first encounter with Koromon.

"That's something I'll never forget." said Kari while the two siblings talked the blonde ninjas just sat on the floor listening to their conversation and from what they can gather Tai and his friends weren't randomly chosen it had seemed like them meeting at Summer Camp and becoming Digidestineds was anything but random.

"this may sound strange but do you have something called a Digivice Kari? " asked Koromon even he doesn't remember much about the event that happened those years ago.

Kari looks at the pink digimon with a confuse expression "no, what's that? asked Kari.

Tai then pulls out his Digivice and shows it to her "like this. " said Tai who was hoping Kari has at least seen it who was hoping to have at least a clue about the Eighth Digidestined before Myotismon and Tai didn't want to imagine what the vampiric digimon would do to the poor child.

The female brunette looks at the small machine in wonder "don't think so." said Kari who has her head tilted making the whistle wearing girl look adorable.

Tai then released a defeated sigh he then puts the Digivice back into his back pocket "well, forget about it." said Tail.

Koromon then released a loud yawn drawing the attention back on the rookie level digimon "Im so sleepy." said Kuromon who was tired from the long day they had and entering the human world was extremely exhausting for him.

Tai smiles down at his digimon "yeah I am too, good night sleepyhead." said Tai who set Kuromon on his bed.

"Sweet dreams." said Koromon who closed his eyes.

"Your party poppers." said Kari as she watches the two fast asleep she then turned her focus to the blonde siblings and smiles brightly at them "hi, I'm Kari this goofballs sister. What's your names? " asked Kari who tilted Her head with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiles brightly at the small child "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the greatest hokage! " exclaimed Naruto with a toothy grin on his face this causes Kari to release a soft chuckle.

She then moved her attention to Menma who runs his hand through his shaggy blonde locks "ehehe, I guess it's my turn my name is Menma Uzumaki and I'm the one who would be the god of shinobi." said Menma but he loses the smile as he realizes they might never returned back to their world "damn you Uchiha hope you and that bastard Obito is suffering in hell." thought Menma.

Kari then turned towards Naruko who smirks at the smile "and I am Naruko Uzumaki the best kunoichi that shall ever live! " exclaimed Naruko with a grin but her grin drops as she realizes that she's stuck in this world but this also means they are no longer ninjas of Konohagakure. She then looks at her hand "god I hope everyone will be okay. " thought Naruko.

Kari smiles brightly at them "do you guys have that um...Digivice and a digimon like my brother?" asked Kari wondering if the three blonde triplets have a digimon.

Naruko shook her head negatively with a small smile she glances towards Tai "no, we're don't I guess is meeting your brother and his friends was just by chance just like we are from another world like Koromon here we're just not sure how exactly to even return back but from the time being were here to help him find this eighth child." said Naruko but she there was a large problem and that problem a digimon's body was far stronger than a normal person's body.

Kari smiles at the female blonde "hey have you seen a cat around here? " asked Kari each of them shook their head negatively.

Naruto released a loud yawn "do you know where it might be?" asked Naruto Karin shook her head negatively "do you need our help? " asked Naruto he turned to his brother who was fast asleep.

Kari smiles at him and shook her head negativity " no, that's alright. " said Kari who exits put of the room.

With Kari out of the room Naruto and Naruko lay down and fall asleep but not a few minutes later Yuuko walks in trying to wake Tai up "Tai, sweetheart wake up. " said Yuuko as she shakes Her son from his slumber.

Tail groans from being woken up "uh, what is it mom?" asked Tai in a very sleepy tone.

"I didn't want to wake you but Izzy called on the phone and he seemed to be worried about something." said Yuuko in a worried tone.

"I wonder what it could be?" wondered Tai Naruto and his siblings look on with a curious gaze but it had seemed Izzy had called Tai but just like Tai they couldn't help but wonder what could've caused Izzy. The four children watch as Yuuko exits the room Tai, Naruto, Naruko, Menma, and Kari walk outside to the balcony Tai then turned towards Naruto "I wondered what Izzy was all hyped up about when he called tonight." wondered Tai.

"What happened to Meko he dissapear." wondered Kari who is unaware that their cat has been out in the streets.

He then turned towards Kari "oh, he'll be back." said Tai his digivice then begins to act up "It's the eighth child gotta go! " said Tai hoping to meet up with the new Digidestined.

"The eighth what! " exclaimed Kari she then looks back to back and finds the blonde children vanished "where they go? " wondered Kari.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto, Naruko, and Menma stare at Tai with amusement as he searches through his room "awe, come on where did I put that thing? Junk, stuff more junk and more stuff man I was a messy kid I can't believe how unorganized I was. " groaned Tai he tries to fix his books but the books fall on him causing Tai to turn to them with a twitching eyebrow "you three could help. " said Tai.

Naruko stares at him with a grin on her face "yeah, we're could...but we don't wanna. " said Naruko causing Tai to groan.

"Watcha doing?" asked Kari as she sees her brother and Agumon on the floo with them buried under various of books.

"Looking for my old phone book it'll have exactly what I need." groaned Tai attempting to ignore the snickers from the Uzumaki siblings.

The yellow dinosaur digimon gets up and smiles at her "and I'm helping! " said Agumon in a friendly manner.

"How come?" asked a confused Kari.

While Yuuko was in the kitchen Tai and the rest carefully walk by but unfortunately Agumon fell on his face Naruto and Kari push him they opened the door and smiles at Izzy "hey." said Menma with a grin.

"You guys ready to go? " asked Izzy he then turned turned towards Agumon "you digivolve." stated the intelligent child.

Agumon nods his head "you bet I did all I needed was a good meal. " said Agumon but a good meal for a digimon will allow them to digivolve back into their rookie form.

He then turned his head to Tentamon who's wearing an oversized jacket and a hat "pst, it's me. " said Tentamon.

Naruto smiles at the insect digimon "nice disguise." said Naruto but he can't help but wonder if the people in this world will fall for such a disguise then again with frequent siting of evil digimon this worlds army hasn't try to attack these digimon.

Tentamon rubs the back of his head "thanks Naruto, I put it together myself

Menma snickers at the bug digimon "just wait till Mimi see this. "said Menma who was trying hard not laugh he was sure you had to be pretty stupid to fall for such a disguise the blonde then gains a sweat drop "then again Tentamon made it here so I guess it did work. " thought Menma he wasn't sure how such a horrid disguise work but somehow it did.

"I need one too." said Agumon turning towards the brunette.

"Any ideas?" asked Tai he watches as Agumon nods his head after they got Agumon's disguise which was basically a blue hoodie the children can be seen walking through town and somehow neither Agumon or Tentamon had drawn any real attention towards them but even Tai couldn't help but to release a sigh he then rubs the back of his head "yeah, real inconspicuous." muttered Tai.

The Digidestineds and ninjas stop at quarter cross walk "so, Tai did you find your address book from school?" asked Izzy.

"Oh...well, uh...um, uh Sora was in my class so I thought we just use hers." said Tai in a nervous tone.

Izzy gained a deadpan expression "uh huh, couldn't find it. " states Izzy the siblings didn't understand why Tai even bothered lying to Izzy after all he was smart they weren't sure how smart he is compared to Shikamaru but they were sure even Kiba or Konohamaru wouldn't fall for such a horrible lie.

With the most of the group finally met up well only Matt and TK arrive "alright, listen up everybody! Your all here because there's nothing on TV." joked Tai.

Matt rolled his eyes at the lame joke "ahaha, very funny so where is everyone else at?" asked Matt wondering where Sora, Mimi, and Joe are.

"Don't forget about me! " yelled Sora running up to them with Biyomon flying side by side the orange haired female also appears to be carrying an address book "good morning. " greeted Sora with a friendly smile on her face who was glad she had made it time.

"Okay so, where's Mimi?" pondered Tentamon wondering where two fashionable Digidestined is.

Izzy just shrugged his shoulders "she's probably put buying clothes

Mimi released a tiresome groan of exhaustion due to her having to push Palmon who's sitting in a baby stroller "get out and walk your too heavy to push." complained Mimi she then stopped pushing the stroller if Palmon was still in her training form then pushing Her wouldn't be so hard but because she had a good food to eat she had digivolve into her rookie form the plant digimon can also be seen wearing a baby hat but just Agumon and Tentamon I one seemed to notice Palmon or they simply just ignored the digimon.

Palmon then turned towards Mimi "how's that gonna look i'm supposed to be a wittle baby." said Palmon.

"You just grew up now get out. " said Mimi not wanting to push the stroller anymore due to how heavy Her digimon is and the heat.

With everyone here besides Joe and Gomamon they each decided to sit on the floor they watch as Sora gains a concerned look on her face "hey did you guys see it? It was all over the news this morning." said Sora who was obviously worried about the evil digimon being in their world.

Matt turns towards Tai "more and more of Myotismon digibozos keep popping up in the city! " exclaimed Matt.

Tail then turned towards Agumon "and they're very real." says Tai with a look of concern.

"What do you mean they're real? " asked Naruto not sure what Tai met but it seemed like situation they're in just keeps getting crazier by the minute.

Tai then turned towards Naruto "the last time Agumon and myself came back there were digimon all over the place but back then only Kari and I can see them everybody else walk by them like they couldn't see them like they weren't even there now normal people can see them and they're on the news and everything like they're really here this time." said Tai causing everyone to let out an audible gasp.

Izzy then turned his attention on Tai "maybe because this time they came from the gate Myotismon created . " says Izzy.

Matt narrowed his blue eyes "I don't like it if they can be seen physically and if they're here physically then that means they could do a hole lot of damage. " said Matt.

TK looks quite fearful and holding tight of Patamon "yeah like what? " asked TK in a fearful tone.

"Do I really have to remind you what those evil digimon are capable of? " asked Matt and Myotismon was far stronger than Devimon or Etemon and they were barely able to defeat Devimon if it wasn't for Angemon he wasn't sure if they could've defeated the demonic digimon.

Mimi then grabs hold of Menma using him as a security blanket "creepy. " said Mimi not even paying attention to his plea of her releasing him Menma couldn't help but to groan who did not like having the girl use him as some type of stuffed toy.

Izzy looks at the others with a fearful expression "complete systems failure." said Izzy.

Tai then rises up from laying down "so, what are we doing sitting around here for? We better get out there and look for that eight kid and stop these guys! Save the Digiworld and save our own! " exclaimed Tai who was aware at how much damage the digimon can cause in the real world.

"Go Tai! " cheered TK.

Sora turned towards Tai "uh huh." replied Sora with a nod of the head the damaged of so many evil digimon was still vivid in her mind and now the digimon were in the real world and if the military wish to attack the evil digimon they wouldn't stand a chance the only people who had any real chance at defeating these digimon were her friends but she didn't like the idea of Naruto and his siblings fighting the digimon .

Menma turned towards Tai finally being able to separate himself from Mimi "so, what's the plan? " asked Menma with his eyes staring at him with wonder.

"Well I got a theory." said Izzy but before he could even continue he and everyone heard the sscreaming of Joe everyone fell to the ground due to his yelling.

"I wanna hear Izzy's theory! Don't start till I get there I love Izzy's theories! Hold on! " exclaimed Joe who's carrying a large bag inside of it is Gomamon.

Tai stares at Joe with a giant sweat drop on the side of his head "alright, we won't start without you." said Tai Joe who's panting from running sits down and turned all his focus to Izzy causing everyone to stare at Joe with a deadpan expression.

We already concluded when the digimon attacked four years ago all of us including the eighth child was there. It's also safe to assume each of us were given digivice for a reason last night I picked up an undignified digivice reading I think it was the eighth child obviously lost the signal, but it is in this vicinity that's why the monsters are here too. " explain Izzy but he and everyone knew the sooner they find the eighth child the better.

She then turned towards Izzy "monsters worse than snakes and this is supposed to help us I'm lost. "said Mimi.

Izzy then turned towards the Digidestined of serenity "my conclusion is the eighth child is in one of these address books, somehow we got to make some calls and patrol the city for any monster calls at the same time." said Izzy.

Joe then raised his hand having everyone to turn towards the bluenette "well, I guess I can make some calling along as my folks don't find out. But I really gotta do some serious studying so I won't be able to go on the search with you." said Joe.

Naruko stares at Joe with a confused expression from what Tai had said they were on something called Summer Break and Tai wasn't in school at the time "huh? But isn't summer? " asked Naruko.

I'm getting an early start this year i'm really going to be prepared. " says Joe in a nervous tone and not making contact with any of his friends.

Mimi then rises to her feet " here then if you're not coming with us then you might as well do my calling for me. Okay, thanks. " said Mimi handing Joe her address book.

Matt then walks to Joe "Joe we're talking about the fate of the world here if you're going to chicken out then you can read all the names in my book too see ya. " said Matt dropping the book in Joe's hands he then walls towards Mimi carrying Tsunomon.

Izzy nods his head "yes, it might make more sense having one person focused on the phone calls then rather split it up. " said Izzy dropping his book in the hands of Joe who gains a sweat drop her was really regretting his mouth.

"He has a point there good luck. " said Sora with a smile on her face.

Naruto snickers at the horrified expression him, Naruko, and Menma rise to her feet "you kinda dig yourself in a hole. " joked Naruto who walked to the others with Menma and Naruko following after him.

When he saw Tai walk up to him he gained a frighten look "wait a minute no Tai! Not yours too." said a pleading Joe.

Tai smiles at Joe in a friendly manner "I'm not that kind of guyl Joe, don't worry it's my job and you got enough on your plate. " lied Tai.

Joe cries tears of joy unknowing that Tai couldn't find his book "man Tai, you're a totally great guy! Thanks a lot. " cried Joe.

Tai then scratched the side of his face "well, you know. " laughed Tai with a nervous look on his face.

Sora and Izzy turned towards Tai and Joe "mister generous I bet he couldn't find his address book. " says Sora.

"Well, how you ever guess. " joked Izzy.

With Joe returning back home the rest get on a train as they ride they train they see the damage that was caused by Kabuterimon and Rare battle "wow, look at all thst damage from last night! " exclaimed a shocked Tai.

"And they'll be a lot more to if this goes on." states Matt.

"We gotta hurry up and find ttht eighth child." said TK.

"We will we're not called the Digidestineds for nothing said Matt at which his younger brother smiles at him but unknown to them on the water a boat can be seen but the one steering the boat is none other than Demidevimon an old carriage can be spotted on the boat and Myotismon is in the carriage if only they knew the leader of the evil digimon were right under their nose.

As the carriage lands on the ground it stinks into the ground and the only thing people can see is the fog "welcome oh great one all is ready. " said Gatomon.

Myotismon steps out and smiles at Gatomon and Blackgatomon "perfect, Gatomon as always the two of you have done excellent work. " said a pleased Myotismon.

Suddenly Gatomon and Blackgatomon rise from the earth "hey whiskers, what do you think you're doing! " demanded Demidevimon who flies down.

"I don't think I know why we are here. Blackgatomon and myself will find the eighth child." stated Gatomon as if it was the most obvious thing.

Demidevimon glares at the two feline digimon "that's my job furballs! I'm in charge here! " exclaimed Demidevimon.

Blackgatomon scoffed at him "how funny it seemed I forgot to laugh you know you shouldn't make bad jokes it doesn't suit you." mocked Blackgatomon with a smirk on the black cat's face.

Demidevimon eye twitches at the virus digimon "listen pussycats quit sucking up to the master I'm the master's cute little pets gag me with a damn furball." mocked Demidevimon.

Gatomon puffed out her chest and Blackgatomon just placed Her paw on her hip "it's really hard to feel threatened by a bowling ball with feathers. " mocked Gatomon in a superior tone besides if Gatomon or Blackgatomon they could've easily ended the life of Demidevimon after all the two of them are Champion level digimon while the bat digimon is a Rookie level.

"Keep out of my way! I'm finding that brat not you two! " exclaimed Demidevimon he then takes to the flies "take a catnap bitches AHA! " yelled Demidevimon.

Gatomon and Blackgatomon's eyes narrowed at the retreating Virus Rookie Digimon Gatomon then turned towards Blackgatomon "that flapping wing dumbass couldn't find water if it fell out of a boat. " said Gatomon Blackgatomon nods her head in agreement both were aware of anyone is going to find the Eighth Child its going to be them.

 **With The Digidestineds**

Each of the children get off the boat and turn towards Tai he smiles at each of his friends "okay, we'll split up in pairs so we can cover more of the city. Got it? " asked Tai.

Matt smiles at Tai in a confident manner "got it! " smirked Matt Menma walks over to the blonde Digidestineds.

"Let's go! " exclaimed Izzy he, Tentamon, and Naruto walk over to Tai.

"Good luck everybody! " said Sora in a cheerful manner Mimi, Palmon, and Naruko walks up to Sora she then gives Naruto a fist pump who grins back at her.

As Naruto, Tai, and Izzy walk around the city both Agumon and Tentamon stop at a small restaurant "I smell food. " said Agumon who wanted the tasty human food.

Tai turned towards his digimon with a serious expression "Agumon keep your mind on the mission. Anything ?" asked Tai who turned towards Izzy.

Izzy ignores the laughing children who are running by them Izzy looks down at his digivice " no there's nothing yet. " said Izzy Naruto sighs he would use his clones but he has no idea if his clone jutsu would even work on the small device thus leaving them to do things the old fashioned way.

 **With Matt, TK, and Menma**

Each of the blondes kids stand around the peer TK then sighs in a downcast manner "Awe, doesn't look like he's down would've been to easy. " said TK as he stares at his digivice that isn't reacting to any of the kids across from them.

"Yeah, right. " said Matt.

Menma rubs the back of his neck "we'll I guess we keep looking but sooner we find the kid safer he is." said Menma both knew what he was saying was true but right now their mission is quite difficult.

 **With Joe**

While the Digidestineds search for the Eighth Child and be on watch for evil digimon Joe is at home the bluenette can be seen dialing numbers on a house phone "hi, I know this is kind of strange but I was in second grade with you." said Joe.

 **With Sora, Mimi, and Naruko**

The three females can be seen walking through a neighborhood but their walk through the neighborhood is anything but quiet due to the bickering of Biyomon and Palmon"hey, stop pushing! " exclaimed glaring at Biyomon.

"I am not pushing! You're kicking me!" exclaimed Biyomon.

"You cross the line on my side you big cheater. " said Palmon who's squished up against Biyomon.

Biyomon pushes Palmon back with her talons but because they are in a baby carriage that was made to hold a human infant and not a digimon Palmon isn't pushed back that far "I am not a cheater you are a liar! " exclaimed the bird digimon.

"I'm telling! " exclaimed Palmon.

Naruko shook her head negatively at the two digimon "you two are acting like children! Will you two knock it off already. " said Naruko she understood both digimon had no real room in the carriage if they were in their Rookie form then that would be a different situation.

Mimi then turned towards Naruko "I know how they feel, walking around in this heat will make anyone cranky you know what is you guys? A big fat drag! " exclaimed Mimi Naruko snickers at the word that had brought memories back of Shikamaru Sora wasn't all surprised by the complaint of Mimi since Mimi is known to complain about certain things but she couldn't help but to agree with Mimi it is indeed hot.

 **Location: The Beach**

Just like any other beach it is filled with the laughter of adults, teenagers, and children while they were having fun in the sun they were being watched by Gatomon and Blackgatomon "what silly creatures pea brain dolts laugh it up once Myotismon is through you won't be laughing." said Gatomon she and Blackgatomon run off searches else where for the child.

Luckily for Gatomon and Blackgatomon the two aren't very large like many other Champion Level digimon also because of their appearance the humans won't pay either of them any attention as the two walk by a various of trees Kari spots the two feline digimon "those kitties look funny. Hi there, are you a friend of Agumon?" asked Kari this comment had left both Gatomon and Blackgatomon shocked "are you one of them?" asked Kari but the only answer she received was a meow from the two digimon.

Kari kneels down to both feline digimon and smiles at them in a friendly manner "what's your name? " asked Kari but both of them meow at her and began running off "wait don't go! " exclaimed Kari she then heads back home.

Gatomon and Blackgatomon watch as Kari runs the cross light Blackgatomon then turned towards Gatomon "so, she knows about Agumon do you think it's possible this brat is the eighth child?" asked Blackgatomon as the two of them follow after Kari.

"I'm not sure but it couldn't hurt to find out." said Gatomon the two watch as Kari has arrived at her apartment.

Before Kari opens the door she turned her head "hey, I know you're there. " said Kari both Gatomon and Blackgatomon jump back as their hiding spot has been spotted "you can come in if you want to mom not home. " said Kari she opens the door and enters in Gatomon and Blackgatomon glances at each other they then slowly entered the home they see Kari is sitting on the couch watching the news.

 **With Mimi, Sora, and Naruko**

Mimi pushes the stroller while Sora looks down at her digivice and Naruko along side with Sora "I'm not meant for this kind of work if I ever have a baby I'm gonna hire someone to push her around that's for sure hold on how about a break. " exclaimed Mimi who is exhausted from pushing the heavy stroller.

Both Sora and Naruko turned towards Mimi "huh, again well make it quick. " said Sora.

Mimi released a sigh of relief as she sat down on a bench "last night I got to sleep in my bed with the AC ranked up watching my own TV wasn't that the best Palmon? " asked Mimi who layed back with her eyes closed enjoying the shade.

Palmon then turned towards Mimi "dinner was really something too. " smiled Palmon.

Mimi smiles brightly at her digimon "wasn't it great my mom knows all the great take out places in the city she never has to cook. " beamed Mimi.

Biyomon turned towards Mimi "Sora's mom made our dinner and it was terrific well all of it except this green mushy stuff what's it called? " asked Biyomon who turned towards Sora.

Sora is marking down the places they have gone on the map she then takes her eyes from the paper and turns Biyomon "huh, spinach now let's see where was l." pondered she then marks x on the map.

Mimi then turned towards Naruko "you don't seemed hot or at least tired how come? " asked Mimi she doesn't even recall Naruko even wiping away the sweat from her face actually Naruko wasn't actually sweat at all.

Naruko then turned to Mimi "where I live it was always warms and I've traveled to places hotter than this so to me it's not that hot really but finding this kid is as hard as finding Orochimaru. " states Naruko with a sigh.

Mimi, Biyomon and Palmon look at her with a questionable stare "Orochimaru? Sounds like a new stale or something." exclaimed Mimi.

Naruko shook her head negatively with a chuckle "not a what a who. " says Naruko.

Palmon stares at Naruko with a curious look "who was this Orochimaru guy?" asked Palmon Biyomon nods her head wishing to know who this person was.

Both females and Digimon noticed how Naruko's eyes became cold as ice "a monster. He was an enemy of Konohagakure he was responsible of lots of horrible things and he had one goal to gain immortality he also had a jutsu that allowed him to extend his life with this jutsu he could become immortal." said Naruko shocking the females.

Sora States at Naruko with shock she had seen what Naruko and her brothers were capable and they were good guys but this Orochimaru guy was evil and she didn't want to imagined what he could "how would this um...jutsu allowed him to be immortal?" asked a concerned Sora.

Naruko rubs the back of her neck "well he would steal the bodies of others." said Naruko leaving them shock both Mimi and Sora were glad that Naruto, Naruko, and Menma had enter their world and not Orochimaru or any of the blonde's enemies.

Mimi then looks down in fear at the short distribution of Orochimaru she then released a gasp and rise to her feet and turned towards Sora "hey Sora, if we want to catch this kid we should go where lots of people gather." exclaimed Mimi.

Sora gets up from the bench and stares at Mimi "you thinking any place in particular?" asked Sora.

"Yep, right there." said Mimi pointing at a large tower "besides we can see the whole city from up there really get the lay of the land ya know." said Mimi with a smile on her face as they make it to the tower a man wearing trench coat glances at them Mimi smiles at the cool air "ah, isn't that better nice and cool I knew this place would have AC." said Mimo.

"Feels great!" exclaimed Palmon Mimi then plants her hand on top of Palmon's head silencing Palmon.

"Should've guess you had an alternative motive." stated Sora.

"Isn't your house over there?" asked Mimi looking at the houses.

Sora nods her head "yeah, its strange being back in our own world again." said Sora she then turn to Naruko with an embarrassed look on her face "sorry, Naruko you must miss your home." said Sora Naruko simply nods her head.

"Does it feel like its getting warmer?" asked Palmon

Mimi her head "yeah, it does let's move over to the blowers." said Mimi.

Palmon smiles at the cool breeze "there that's more like it." said Palmon.

"Wonderful." said Biyomon but suddenly the blowers turn off.

Causing Mimi to be saddened "what happened to the air?" wondered Mimi.

"Hm, maybe this heatwave finally became to push for it." stated Sora.

Mimi turned he head at the large man "look at the weirdo wearing a coat in the heat and such an ugly one to! " exclaimed Mimi.

Naruko glares at Mimi "will you leek your voice down that guy will hear you." whispered Naruko.

Mimi gives Naruko a deadpan expression "what's he gonna do?" asked Mimi.

But the man turned around "damnit he heard you." said Naruko the man is then engulfed in blue hot flames as the coat was burn away it revealed he wasn't a human but a Digimon he is Slullmeramon an Ultimate level Digimon "well I guess that explains the coat." said Naruko she then quickly activates both sage mode and Kyuubi cloak "Sage Art Boil Release: Vapor Heavenly Wings Technique ( **Sēnpo Futton: Jōkitenkū Tsubasa no Jutsu** )." said Naruko mist wings formed from her back she then infuses Futton in her first punching the Digimon out of the tower she then flies after him with Birdramon following after her they are unknown that Tai, Izzy, and Naruto are literally a couple feet away from the tower.

Skullmeramon laughs at Naruko not even feeling pain from the punch he took causing Naruko to grit her teeth "Sage Art Lava Release: Melting Meteor Shower ( **Sēnpo Yoton: Yūkairyūseiawā** )." said Naruko she then extends her hands out and fires a shower of molten hot balls.

Birdramon flaps her wings " **Meteor Wings**!" exclaimed Birdramon releasing fire balls from her wings.

But both fire attacks have no affect on him he then turned towards Togemon "get ready for my **Needle Spray** !" roared Togemon over a dozen of needles are released from the digimon's cactus body but Skullmeramon released a slash of sapgires flames that had thrown Togemon back.

Skullmeramon laughs in a victorious manner unaware of Kabuterimon flying right above him he then looks up in the sky and stares at the bug Digimon " **Metal Fireball**!" said Skullmeramon he then released blue flames from his mouth Kabuterimon dodges.

But as the hot liquid melts the railing of the tower it begins to tip over "the towers gonna fall on the city." exclaimed Tai.

"Grab it Kabuterimon!" roared Izzy Kabuterimon grabs hold of it and pushes it back in place.

Skullmeramon growls at them "don't you know not to play with fire?" roared Skullmeramon.

"You ready!' exclaimed Tai who extends his digivice an orange light shines through it.

"Yeah! Agumon digivolve to Greymon." roared Greymon who know transformed into a large orange dinosaur he jumps down and kicks Skullmeramon in the chest "Nova Blast! " exclaimed Greymon but instead of injuring Skullmeramon it only allows him to grow in size.

"Great now we really made him mad! He swallowed that Nova Blast like a hot fudge Sundae" groaned Tai both Naruko and Naruto we're quite unhappy they couldn't stop Skullmeramon themselves.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "and all it did made him stronger if Greymon doesn't do that digivolve thing he's dead." said Naruto gritting his teeth in frustration.

Skullmeramon roars at Greymon "Greymon digivolve to...Metalgreymon!" exclaimed Metalgreymon when digivolving into his Ultimate level he gains a metallic arm, helmet, chest piece and wings both Ultimate Digimon charge at each other Skullmeramon manages to put Metalgreymon on his knees.

Togemon runs behind him "Lightspeed Jabbing!" said Togemon but she's caught on fire just by touching him.

"Watch out this guy is scary!" exclaiming Mimi holding onto Sora.

Skullmeramon chuckled " **Metal Fireball**!" exclaimed Skullmeramon hitting Birdramon in the chest but Naruko quickly catches the large bird.

Metalgreymon then jumps in the air "hey up here bucket of bolts! **Mega Claw**!" roared Metalgreymon his fires at Skullmeramon but he dodges to the side and wrap his chain around the Claw.

"I got you. **Metal Fireball** " said Skullmeramon trying to pull Metalgreymon back to the ground but as the fireball is released Metalgreymon flies to the side dodging the blast.

"Who's got who now!" roared Metalgreymon he then pulls Skullmeramon from the ground and into the sky and twirls him around the chest piece opens up " **Giga Blaster**!" roared Metalgreymon both of the missiles are launched hitting him and turning him into data.

 **With Kari**

While the digidestineds battled Skullmeramon Kari was watching the fight on the news "she isn't so bad for a human better company than some Digimon that's for sure." thought Gatomon she and Blackgatomon jump on the couch both stand above the oblivious Kari she and Blacgaatomon raised their paws "still ordered are orders and neither myself or Blackgatomon are going to be the ones letting the Eigth Child get away." thought Gatomon.

But betfor they can slash at Kari she turned around smiling at them "hi, come here." said Kari but neither Digimon were excepting her to turn around the two lost their ballance and fell over both cats begin walking to the entrance "going already? But you'll come back again right ?" asked Kari both Digimon run out of the apartment.

Blackgatomon glanced towards Gatomon "that kid might have caught us off guard but we'll be back and next time her sweet attitude won't save her." said Blackgatomon Gatomon nods her head next time they'll end Kari but unlike Demidevimon and other Digimon she not only knows who the Eighth child but where she also lives.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
